Forum:Is there a maximum level for PT1?
Pretty much as the title suggests; is their a maximum achievable Level for playthrough 1? In other words, is it possible to reach level 61 during your first playthrough? Thanks in advance guys! Theangelthatwas 15:21, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Technically, if you have the patience of a god, you could reach lvl 61 just killing skag pups outside Fyrestone... Nereidalbel 15:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, as far as I know, you get atleast 1 XP from any kind of enemy, of any kind of level. But I wouldn't recommend it :P Blasfemon 15:40, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Ahhhh, right. Fair enough, thanks guys :) I seem to be capped at 50, despite having the dlc's... I shall muck around with it, till I find out what's up with it. Theangelthatwas 15:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) you are limited only by your patience to keep killing things for 1xp and crap loot 16:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Farm Crawl on play thru one and you will quickly get to 61. Knoxx is generally refered to as play thru 2.5 but it sounds like you only mean if you select play thru 1 or 2 from the load menu. 16:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :actually PT 2.5 is the worldwide level balance to ~48 after turning the key in to tannis the 2nd time. knoxx being a dlc is either PT 1 or 2. 1140 local 15SEP10 :No, Knoxx is NOT "generally refered to as play thru 2.5". PT 2.5 was around long before Knoxx or any other DLC was released. -- MeMadeIt 18:00, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :My bad. I misunderstood what was meant on this sight as PT 2.5. 16:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Rare Dr. F correction: PT 2.5 begins when you initially enter the vault in PT2.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::pretty sure on my way to tannis the enemies were sub 48. ill try going through fyrestone instead of straight to the underpass next time. 18:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) That's the way I've always understood it. I think it's even stated that way on the wiki somewhere.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Edit:Found it. Unless the wiki is wrong, of course. @Blasfemon: I used to think that as well, but I was using a pal's lvl 42 Siren (that we had power-leveled, and never actually started the main game with)just to dick around because I miss playing the vanilla game, and I wasn't getting ANY exp (beside mission exp.) until the enemies starting appearing as level 7 and up.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:40, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ^^Agreed. I am building a new siren and I am already experiencing the lack of Exp from kills. Mostly occurs while in Fyrestone when I kill the skags. I think they are just too low level to register the Exp (siren is level 11). If each skag pup kill nets you less than 1 exp (none), then does it stack with the number of skag pups you kill? Example, 0.2 exp per pup, does this mean you must kill five before you net even a single xp? BMetcalf82 17:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I'd agree with the others. If you've finished playthrough 1 and you're at level 50 go ahead and start Knoxx. If you've got the dlc's that's the way to go (you might also want to fit in Dr. Ned between them, you can get some experience and get an backpack SDU during that dlc). It's just the number of experience points that indicate when you're going to level up. Killing Craw (or his minions if you can't kill him) is worth a bunch of points. There are a bunch of achievements that are worth additional points that you can complete. There's a table on this wiki with the points required I think for each level, but if I remember correctly at your level it's about 100,000 points or so for each additional level. One additional point is that the higher the level you go the fewer points you get for killing old enemies. You might have got 10000 pts for something when you were level 30 and now you get 1..You probably will not live long enough killing one pt enemies to level up to 61. Go on to the DLCs.Player8410 18:03, September 16, 2010 (UTC)